Coin collecting is a popular hobby. Significant aspects of the hobby include the safe storage and attractive display of coins within a collection. One known method for storing coins is to provide circular openings cardboard or fiberboard sheets which are bound together by a flexible backing. The resulting “book” typically provides a date labeled opening or coin receiving depression for each year in which a particular coin was minted. This type of prior art book is suitable for its intended purpose, but room for additional innovation remains in the field of coin displays and/or storage systems.